Sing that Song for Me
by Amenna
Summary: Back in the orphanage Yuu loved hearing Mika sing. Until that day, when Mika suddenly disappeared. Today he's singing himself and Guren decided it was a good idea to team him up with an Idol on the rise.


There's this one bonus page in the manga with Yuu and Mika being Idols. I just tried to come up with a story for that. Credit for the "Vamps" joke goes to a very dear friend of mine. :)  
When I started writing I realized this could have been a very long story, but I only wanted to write a One Shot, so I left out a few funny ideas that weren't really important for the plot. Perhaps I'll write them down some day, but for now, please enjoy this small take on the Idol AU.

* * *

„They are late." Krul grumbled and took another sip of her blood red cocktail. It was alcohol free - due to it being just after midday - and mostly made of strawberries, but Mika had to admit, it did look a little shocking. A little too red. The bartender may have overdone the food colouring again.

He didn't really dare to drink any of it himself before the meeting had even started as it might stain the fake vampire teeth he was currently wearing. Usually Krul would waits as well for that very same reason. She had to be really impatient right now.

He sighed and leaned back a little in the dark brown, heavily ornamented chair. Up to this date he wasn't quite sure if he actually liked or hated the company image concept.

He still remembered Krul and Ferid vividly discussing which way to go, but back then he had been nine and didn't really understand what they were talking about. It was just about two years ago that it dawned on him that this was not what Ferid must have meant when he suggested "vamps". He should probably be glad Krul misunderstood. (And Ferid should be as well.)

"Perhaps they got caught in a traffic jam?", he suggested, when Krul started to claw at her drinking straw while staring very intensely out of the window. She would not be able to see them from here as they were on the thirteenth floor, but he knew she was cursing madly inside. Crowley once said she was actually trying to keep it down most of the time since she adopted him, but now and then she would get enraged. And Krul really and truly knew how to swear ...

"Probably, but he should have called." She pulled out her cell phone and checked it, almost smashing it onto the table afterwards.

Mika decided to distract her, before she would actually destroy another glass or chair as she had before. (Not often, but it did happen.)

"Why do you want me to partner up with someone anyway?" Okay, that may not have been the best thing to say, but he was curious (and honestly not too happy about it). One week ago she suddenly announced to him that he was going to sing a duet soon.

Krul eyed him for a second and Mika regretted saying anything at all, but suddenly her face lit up a bit and she smiled. That creepy smile that usually meant she had an idea that she loved (which more often than not would also mean Mika did not).

"I think it will be good for your carrier."

Mika frowned. The words sounded right, but her voice did not. She was pretty good at selling and marketing, so it made sense, but there was this smug undertone. She wanted to see him suffer, he just wished he knew what she was planning this time. Last time he had been sceptical about her tone he had ended up playing a wild beast surrounded by a big bunch of vampire hunters in one of his music videos. He couldn't bear to watch it afterwards.

* * *

"Are we there, yet?", Yuu grumbled and allowed himself to sink deeper into the seat. His seatbelt was in the way for this position to be really comfortable, but he tried his best to ignore it. He wasn't in the mood for this.

Not only had Guren decided to put him in a band with some random stranger without even asking him, no, he had to drive directly through the city centre even though it was a mess of building sites, diversion routes and road closures right now just to meet said stranger. And now they had been caught in a massive traffic jam. For the last _hour_.

It should have been his day off and he had had plans to go to the cinema with his friends. He had still hoped they would make it in time, but as it was now, there was no way he would be back in two hours.

"No, we are not", Guren snarled, "And I already told you to shut up and ... HEY! Stupid asshole!" Yuu flinched as Guren - not for the first time today - suddenly started screaming at a car pulling straight in front of them. Why were they here again? This trip was really ruining his mood.

He didn't even want to be partnered up with someone. Truth to be told he wasn't even too keen on this whole getting famous thing. The only reason he liked music went way back to his days in the orphanage. It went by the name of Mika and was a blonde haired cheerful boy his age, who loved to sing. And he was really good at it, too. Yuu still remembered that one song Mika always sung for him, whenever he was feeling down or lonely. Even now he found himself quietly humming its melody whenever he was in a bad mood. (Like right now, even if he tried his best to keep his voice down enough, so that Guren wouldn't notice. Not that he had to worry too much, Guren was quite busy screaming at the car next to him again.)

He had loved listening to Mika singing - until that day when Mika suddenly disappeared. He had been out for his piano lessons two roads from the orphanage and should have been back at three. At six they had started searching for him. At nine Yuu had been shushed to bed. The next day Mika had been reported missing. And never came back. Yuu never wanted to give up, even sneaking out at night to go look for him himself.

But of course all he achieved was getting into trouble for that. About three months after Mika went missing, Guren showed up one day and took him to what would then become his home. Yuu didn't want to go, but Guren didn't care. He never told Yuu why he had been so persistent on adopting him that day. (Some days he would even claim he regretted doing so, but never in a way that Yuu would actually believe him. Despite his slightly rough and contradictory nature, Guren was a surprisingly caring father.)

For the first few weeks Yuu was depressed and kept crying, until Guren found him whistling silently to himself and decided to send him to singing lessons. It had made him feel a little better and soon became his favourite way to spend his time.

They finally made it off the main street and into a slightly narrower, but less full one. No more stop and go, they were driving again.

Yuu sighed and let his gaze wander. There was a big poster of an uprising idol on the building they were driving by. His name was Mika. And he resembled _him_. A lot. But Yuu could not believe that it really was his childhood friend becoming a star more than ten years after disappearing without a trace... how unlikely would that be?

(Even though he still had the first album at home and listened to it ever day. It was his small, unrealistic glimpse of hope. The only one he allowed himself.)

Guren stopped in front of one of the smaller skyscrapers and hurried him out of the car and into the building. It was very ... white inside. And very new.

He was pushed into the elevator before he could even take a good look around. "We are late." Guten mumbled and he sounded very, very pissed and hardly controlled. He usually wouldn't care that much for a few minutes, would he?

Yuu opened his mouth to ask, but at that moment the elevator opened and they found themselves in a floor that was anything but white.

It was quite dark and the door in front of them looked heavy and old. It was dark brown and decorated in a way that made Yuu think of old fairytales. He blinked, while Guren rang the bell. A black sign, almost blending in with the dark door was placed in the middle of it. In small, golden letters it read 'Sanguinem'. Wait. That was the name of one of the best selling music labels right now and ...

A man opened. He was wearing an old-style black tailcoat that kind of mismatched his two coloured, unusually cut and a little wild hair. "I guess you are the ones from Moon Demon?", he asked not caring for greetings, "Hurry on, Krul is already getting ... restless."

He definitely had corrected that last word in his mind, but before Yuu could even try to say anything, Guren apologized and pushed him forward once more, into a room with a big window wall. It's interior was decorated in a very old and expensive looking way, fitting for the theme of the label. But nothing of the surely exquisite decor caught Yuu's eye. Instead he couldn't help but stare at the two people in front of him. Or, to be more precise, at the blonde haired boy, who was already wearing a matching outfit to the one Guren had forced him into.

* * *

"Moon Demon?" Mika asked rather uninspired. That sounded just really bad as a company name. "Please don't tell me, their theme is werewolves ... I really don't want to go that much cliché ..."

Krul raised her eyebrows. "And if they were?" She laughed at the face he was making afterwards. "Don't worry, Mika, I was careful in choosing your ... little puppy werewolf friend."

Mika frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Puppy werewolf? Were they _really_ going down that trail?

The door opened and Krul jumped to her feet. "Finally", she snorted as two men entered. The younger one actually looked about as happy as Mika was about this meeting and was obviously his future partner as he was already wearing the white version of his black stage costume.

Mika blinked as his gaze met the other one's. It ... wasn't possible, was it? He held his breath, eyes widening as he slowly took one step forward. "Yuu-chan?", he almost whispered.

Green eyes got even bigger than they already were and Mika was certain it really was him, even before a disbelieving "Mika?" was answered.

There were about two seconds of hesitation, before both of them almost simultaneously leaped forward and despite everything else, hugged each other tightly.

"I thought, I'd never see you again ...", Mika quietly mumbled.

"Me too", Yuu's voice was shaky and as Mika let go just a notch to be able to see his face, he realized that Yuu was crying, "I thought you were dead ... or ... even worse!"

Mika blinked in confusion. "Dead? Why would you ..." He stopped, trying to recall the last time they had seen each other. What had Yuu known before he had been adopted? Was he ... actually reported missing?

"I'm sorry, Yuu ..." He hugged him even closer. "I ... was in the hospital, because ..."

"Ah, damn it, I'm late!" Mika growled at this interruption. Krul did as well and quite unceremonically kicked Ferid's leg. "Shut up, you're ruining it!"

Mika slowly turned, never completely letting go of Yuu. "You ... knew?"

Krul smiled. It showed a touch of her evil side, but at the same time was the warm look of a mother happy for her son. "Of course I did. Was really hard finding him, let me tell you. I had to pull a few strings to even give me information about the adoption and then they kept on moving around. Took me almost three years to even locate him ..."

Mika swallowed hard. When he had been released from the hospital and allowed back to the orphanage, Yuu hadn't been there anymore. He had tried to ask for information, but they straight out refused to give him anything personal - including names. He had long since given up on finding Yuu ever again.

Krul never told him, she was trying as well and ... he was at a loss for words. He felt himself tearing up, too, and finally moved from Yuu to her, to hug her as well. "Thank you", he whispered, his voice not quite under control. She gently rubbed his back and he could hear the warm smile in her words. "There, there ... I told you, you'd see him again, one day, didn't I?"

"Did you know as well?", Mika heard Yuu ask behind him and the man he came with answered: "No, how would I? You told me your childhood friend had died! This was just too good of a deal to let go."

Yuu muttered at that. "Thought so ..."

Krul slowly ran her fingers through his hair and pushed him back a little. "Have fun catching up. And afterwards I wanna hear you sing one hell of a show, deal?"

Mika smiled and nodded happily. He let go and turned back to Yuu.

"I still can't believe it really is you ..."

Yuu smiled a little sadly. "I can't believe you're still alive."

Oh right, he should explain and ...

"Yeah, you know, he still blames me for that.", Ferid commented a little dryly, accompanied with a melodramatically hand gesture.

"Well, probably, because it _was_ your fault?", Krul suggested as Ferid gasped, his hand on his heart now. "How could you be so cruel and ..."

"Blahblah ... go on, Mika, I'll take care of the big boys here ..." She almost shoved Ferid out of the room and with a quick gesture ordered Guren to follow her as well. Which left them alone. And suddenly Mika's knees felt very, very weak.

"Wanna sit down?", he asked and allowed himself so sink onto one of the chairs before he actually would fall down. Yuu slowly followed suit.

For a moment they sat in silence, until Mika took a deep breath.

"I was hit by a car."

Now it was Yuu's turn to gasp, but Mika shook his head to stop any questions and continued. "While I kind of do blame Ferid, I was a little eager and hasty to get back and play the new song I had just learned that day to you and wasn't very careful. I honestly don't really remember anything about the crash or after, but Krul told me - that was the pink haired lady you saw just now, by the way, my adopted mother, she was in the passenger seat that day - they hurried me into the hospital. I was in a coma for about a month and since I had no identification with me, I guess they couldn't really tell the orphanage. I presume, that's why you thought I went missing?"

Yuu stayed silent for a moment, before he slowly nodded. "They said you disappeared without a trace. While that sounded like a cool TV show, it was the worst. I just wanted you to come back ...", he admitted looking down a little.

Mika smiled at that. "Thank you, Yuu, I'm really sorry. When I was allowed back ... I think it was almost three months after the accident ... you had been adopted. Krul felt bad for what happened, the nurses told me she visited almost every day in hospital while I was unconscious and even after that she would come to keep me company and make sure I was healing alright. She offered to adopt me, but I wanted to go back to how it was. When I learned that you weren't there anymore ..." He fell silent, smiling almost as a way to apologize as he suddenly felt a little guilty. "I agreed."

Yuu nodded softly. "I'm glad you did. She brought us back together ... I think I like her." Mika couldn't help but smile at that very Yuu-like statement. Seemed as if he hadn't changed that much.

"You know, when I first heard of idol Mika and saw your posters ... I did think of you. But I didn't want to be too unrealistic, especially when I hadn't seen you in more than ten years and as much as I tried to deny it, my memories were getting a bit ... hazy."

Mika smiled. "I had hoped you would." When they started his carrier, Krul had come up with about four dozen possible stage names for him, which Mika systematically had refused. He knew Yuu was somewhere out there and the chances were slim, but just perhaps, he would someday hear him sing. And perhaps it would remind him of their childhood together and make him just a little bit happy to hear Mika sing for him again ...

* * *

"That over there is Guren, my adopted father. He's not very father-like most of the time, but he actually does care." Yuu explained as they stood on the little company stage that was usually used for practicing and small concerts, waiting for Guren and Krul do decide on a song they should try to sing together.

Of course formalities were one thing, but actually singing together was another. They needed to prove they could pull this off. Truth to be told, Yuu was certain Mika could, but he was nervous about singing together with him. He had never been as good as Mika ...

So he tried to distract himself as best as he could.

"Say, Mika? What happened to your teeth? Did you get them ... like filed?"

Mika blinked then rolled his eyes. "No, I can take them out, they are fake. Krul and Ferid think that's better for marketing and stuff. That's why all the food we serve here is coloured red as well. Honestly ... red food colouring and fake teeth don't go too well together. In some weeks we go through about five pairs of them. But they still insist we stick to it ..."

Yuu laughed lightly. "Well, they do suit you quite well."

Mika grumbled a little. "You think so?" Then he suddenly stilled. "Speaking of fitting ... what was that about you being a 'puppy werewolf'?"

Oh no ... "Who told you about that?" He sighed. "That was ... one of the stage names Guren used for me ... you know going with the Moon Demon name ... don't ask, please just don't ask."

Mika ... chuckled. And it was the purest sound Yuu had ever heard. "That's kind of cute, though, we could stick to that. Do we have a band name, yet?"

Yuu pouted. "Don't do this to me, Mikaaaa ..." He whined, to which his counterpart just chuckled again. "And I heard them say something about Bloody Blades?"

Mika raised an eyebrow. "Bloody Blades? Meaning, I'm Bloody and you are Blades?" He suddenly grinned a little mischievously. "How about we change that to Bloody Puppy?"

Yuu shoved him lightly. "You're unfair, I'm not telling you anything ever again."

Mika actually laughed at that, which in return made Yuu feeling light-hearted and happy again. He had almost forgotten how easy and nice it was to be around Mika.

"Mika?"  
"Mmh?"

"How bad were you injured back then, when you had to stay in hospital for that long?"

Mika stopped laughing and blinked at him a little reluctantly. "A lot of bruising, contusing and a concussion. The impact almost tore off my arm ...", Mika answered slowly, but Yuu assumed truthfully.

"Your arm? What?"

Mika shook his head. "Don't worry, it's almost fine."

"Almost?!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, forget about it."

"But ...!"

"Mika, stop being so secretive, you're worrying him.", Krul suddenly interrupted. "Don't worry, Yuu, he can move his arm just fine. It just left a scar that Mika hates - that's why he refused to wear the sleeveless version of the outfit as well. It doesn't look bad, trust me." Yuu wasn't quite sure whether the last sentence was meant for him or Mika, but Krul didn't even wait for an answer anyway.

"We ..." She shot a glance over to Guren, who was obviously discussing something with Ferid, "No, _I_ decided you go with your favourite song first. Something you are both comfortable with singing. Mika told me, he kept singing that one song to you as a child, do you still remember it, Yuu?"

Yuu immediately felt warm and safe as he nodded. "Of course I do."

Krul nodded and smiled. "Show me what you've got, boys!" She gestured towards the two microphones and hurried down the stage towards the front area for the audience.

Yuu exchanged a quick glance with Mika and seeing him smile so happily made him overjoyed as well as he picked up one of the microphones and waited for the music to start.


End file.
